Journey of the Crescent Knights
by Neruibara
Summary: Here is the latest of my stories, a collaboration between me and my friend, soul teller. You can also find these at our deviantart sites. chaosblur and kentenko I hope you'll all read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Journey of the Crescent Knights Chapter 1 Monster Attack!

Morning broke over the castle kingdom of Alphonse. A crisp spring wind brought about the fragrance of the surrounding meadows. The warm rays of the morning sun blanketed the stone and masonry in a saffron light. The citizens of the town stirred, a new day has dawned. The morning bells rang, and the air soon filled with cries of "Good Morning!" Husbands left for their trades. Wives went about their daily duties, children were sent for their lessons, life was peaceful.

Up in the castle, a gentle melody played. A song, played by the wind, filled the chambers of the princesses of this fair land. As they stirred, a knock came upon the chamber door. The head of the court knights had come to summon them for the day's magick lessons. After he delivered his message, he departed to the council chambers. An important meeting was being held, and his presence was required of him. The chambers themselves, were a dark isolated place. The sole source of light, came from an opening in the center of the room. In this illuminated area, stood a table, the twelve seated at this table were cheerfully conversing amongst themselves. Among these twelve, there was the king, and several other people of high positions. Once the knight captain had taken his place; the king raised his hands, and called the meeting to order.

"The reason I have called this council, is to discuss a matter most grave." The king's voice echoed in the cavernous hall, a worn voice, tempered by years of bold shouts upon the battlefield. "As you are all aware, in recent months, the appearance and aggression of monsters in these lands has been steadily increasing. Unfortunately, just a few short days ago, a troubling bit of news has reached me." He gestured to the knight captain. "If you would be so kind as to share your report with the rest of the council, Captain Arthas?"

The captain nodded his assent. "One week ago, my men and I were patrolling the outskirts of the kingdom. We heard tale of a group of monsters that were plaguing the territory. I ordered my men to hunt them down. We quickly found the group we were searching for and made quick work of them." Nods and murmurs of assent echoed through the chamber. "As we were about to leave, one of the beasts let out a loud roar. The next moment, a horde of the creatures were upon us. My men stayed and fought whilst I made my way here. It was not an easy feat. There were thousands of creatures after me. I barely escaped with my life." One of the men gathered slammed his fist into the table, demanding the Knight to "get to the point." A woman, clad in an azure robe, responded.

"The point is; If it weren't for the efforts of my mages, Captain Arthas would still be lying on the verge of the afterworld in the infirmary!" An angry clamor rose over the table. It continued for some time, until the king called for silence.

"There is more," the king added after the flaring tempers had cooled. "Upon hearing news of Arthas' fate, I dispatched a scouting party to investigate this horde of monsters. They were swift in their duties and promptly reported back to me." The king withdrew a parchment from his robes and unrolled it. "In short, the report is this. The monsters that accosted Arthas were legion in numbers. Worse still, they are on the move, and their destination appears to be this very castle."

A grim air fell upon the room, one of the men spoke up, "We must fortify our defenses at once." Arthas rose from his chair.

"We shall do just that. However, we may lack the forces to do so effectively. Though our knights here are by far the strongest of all our forces, I fear that we may be at a disadvantage due to sheer numbers." This was argued for some time before the castle shook around them. The castle was under attack. Their petty squabbles were purged from their minds as their duty took over. Arthas marched back up to retrieve the princesses and escort them to shelter. To his dismay, their room was empty. "Those two have wandered off again!" He shouted orders to guard the castle and locate the princesses.

Meanwhile, in a secluded room deep in the castle, the two princesses were busy at work. "I hope this idea of yours works, Aerith. We don't have much time to do this." The two of them were searching through a set of thick tomes.

"It's the best shot we have. Besides, you didn't here me complain when you suggested that we go to listen to fathers meeting, Rinoa." Rinoa looked at her sister briefly and smirked in response. She then turned her gaze back to the tomes, looking through them then she found it.

"Here it is," she responded, "I found it." Aerith moved over and looked over the spell herself.

"That's it. Hurry. We don't have much time left." The two women stood opposite each other in the center of the room. The sounds of combat, of men and monsters started to filter through the outer chambers. They began to recite the spell they had prepared. A glyph appeared on the floor around them, and six orbs of light started to form. One by one, the orbs solidified into a unique crystal. The fourth of these had formed and the last two were nearly complete. The princesses smiled at each other for their efforts were near success. Rinoa spoke up, "It's working!" Aerith noded, "Once these crystals are complete, they will summon heroes who can help us save the kingdom." Suddenly, the door to their chamber burst open. A knight lay fallen amongst the wreckage, and six monsters rushed into the room. They charged and leaped at the two, there was a reaction from the summon. A bright light erupted and all went white.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a quiet suburban morning. Two young men were walking down a normal street, conversing. They had just returned from a local game store and were discussing their purchases. Passing a nearby net-cafe, the two decided to break for an early lunch. As they were chatting, the games they carried with them began to glow fiercely, A burst of energy knocked the two of them back, out of their chairs. When they regained their senses, they were shocked at what stood before them.

Standing on the remains of the table were six sweaty, snarling, vicious, and furious orcs. For a moment, time froze. The monsters and the two men stared at each other for what felt like hours. This still moment was broken by the largest orc roaring and the others charging the two. Their better instincts kicked in and they ran. They sped down alleyways and cut around corners. The orcs maintained their pursuit and were slowly gaining on the two with frightening speed.

As the chase continued, fatigue began to set in for the two. They then began to slow, one of the two tripped stumbled over a curb. This was just short enough a delay for one of the orcs to catch up to and land a blow. The orc slammed its club into the mans abdomen, sending him flying and crashing into a nearby wall. He slumped down to the ground, the force of the blow having forced the air from his lungs. The other spun about, barely avoiding the blow meant for him. The orcs herded the two of them against the wall. The orcs closed in on their prey. For a moment, they bickered amongst themselves, like a pack of hungry jackals fighting over a piece of meat. After a moment, they charged again. The two braced themselves for the coming slaughter and then all went white.

Then there was the clang of metal striking metal! The two men looked to see weapons in their hands one man had a sword in his hand, made of a slightly clear-blue steel that was unusually clear like water, in fact bubbles emerged from the blade as if it was like bubbling water. The other man was holding two pairs of swords, each with a gun on the handle a Revolver on one and a Sig Sauer on the other plus the end of the blade of the Sig Sauer handle blade had a hole at the end. They looked at the weapons recognition coming across their eye s as they observed the weapons. Hey isn t this!? A Gunblade? One man said, this man was wearing a red hoody, and black pants. He wore glasses, and had short brown-blond hair that curled slightly. He looked at the other man who.

L-Look s that way. The other man said, This looks like the sword Brotherhood from Final Fantasy X! This man was taller than the other with a slightly thick beard, glasses, short brown hair, wearing a grey and red hoody. It was then that they noticed the weapons were raised up blocking the orcs weapons from crushing them! The orcs gave a confused grunt and leaped back. The two men looked at each other briefly then stood up.

I don t know what s going on but I think we gotta beat these things! The man with red hoody said.

Hm. I think you re right but how? We, we uh don t even know how to fight! The other man said. The man wearing the red hoody was about to respond when one of the orcs gave a roar and leaped forward at the man.

Whoa! He shouted and he raised both of the Gunblades to block the blow. Interestingly enough the orc stumbled as the weapons collided. It was then he saw an opportunity and he gave a short burst of speed and he stabbed the Revolver gun blade into the orc s stomach. The orc gave a howl then black blood spurted from it s mouth and it fell back, dead. The man took several steps back, then he looked at the blade now covered in black blood. He then looked at the other Gunblade in his other hand.

I ve only seen this kind of Gunblade once before and that was when those guys were using them I think you use it like THIS! He said and he raised the other Gunblade and pulled the trigger the Gunblade jerked up as a projectile glowing blue shot out and hit another orc. The orc stumbled back and suddenly ice erupted from where the projectile had pierced the orc, spearing through the skin and bone. Black blood spurted from the wounds and it fell to the ground also dead. The man fell back, Ow damn that hurt! He said, it was then he suddenly felt tired. Man that took a bit out of me He said. He fell to one knee stabbing the Revolver Gunblade into the ground. I can t go on right now! It s up to you Mike! He said to the man in red and grey hoody. The man, now introduced as Mike, looked at the man now kneeling.

Uh, sure! I guess but! He didn t have time to finish as another orc came on Mike and punched him in the gut. Mike stumbled back clutching his stomach.

Mike! The man yelled, Mike looked at him.

I m all right. It didn t hurt that much oddly enough. Mike said and he stood up. The orc jumped back then it got down on one knee as well. Mike seeing that as his chance ran forward and made a downward diagonal slice. The blade sunk into the orcs skin and digging deep created a deep wound. The orc gave a howl but didn t move as Mike leaped back. Then he two felt it the sudden loss of energy, he too sank down to one knee. Then an orc came at him raising it s club and swinging at Mike. It hit Mike squarely on the head and he staggered fell to the ground, dazed.

Dammit! The other man yelled then he fell back as another orc smashed it s club into his stomach and another one smashed it s foot into his face. He staggered back, and stood up suddenly full of energy. I dunno know what s going on but you re gonna pay for what you did to Mike! he said and he ran forward and sliced the kneeling orc with the Revolver Gunblade then he jumped back as it fell to the ground. He then held up the Sig Sauer Gunblade and he aimed it at another orc and gritted his teeth as yellow energy suddenly began to channel to the barrel. Eat this! He shouted and he pulled the trigger. A yellow projectile flew out from the barrel unlike the blew projectile before this projectile crackled with power sparking and fizzing as it flew. The orc s looked at the projectile as it flew to the last Orc standing then it hit the orc and at first nothing happened the Orc looked at the man and walked forward then the clouds darkened and a large bolt of lightning came down and struck the orc. The orc screamed as electricity coursed through it s body with such intensity that electricity actually came out from it s finger-nails and it s body quivered and shook wildly then it fell to the ground charred black. The man then felt the energy leave his body once again as the orcs that had attacked before stood up. Mike shook his head and stood up in time see an orc come at him he raised his sword in time to block the blow. The orc staggered then Mike leaped forward and gave a horizontal slice slicing it s head off. The head flew through the air and landed on the ground with a sickening splat. Mike stared at the head then he turned his head in time to see his companion stand up.

You all right? Mike asked.

Yeah man, The other man said, he looked at the bodies then he turned his head to Mike. What happened? All I can really remember is us playing our PSP s and then these things came out! Then we ran and well you know the rest right. Mike nodded his hand and put a hand to his chin.

Well they look like orcs to me but not like any orc I ve ever seen. Mike said he then turned to his companion, Do you still have you re PSP? His companion shook his head.

We left them at the caf remember? He said, Mike nodded.

So we did I think we should go retrieve... What s going on? He turned to the orcs, his companion looked at the orcs. The orcs were rising into the air and then with a flash they turned into orbs of white light that hovered then 3 of the lights flew into Mike and the other 3 into the other man.

Whoa! What the? Hey I feel different His companion said as he examined the place where the light had entered. Mike too felt different stronger, more invigorated and he felt information go through his brain. It was then that a thought struck them.

Did we just gain experience? He quested, his companion looked rather skeptical at this.

Experience? Like in the game? No that s not possible, heck what just happened isn t possible! I mean look at these things, He said pointing to their weapons. We gotta find a way to return these before ! He paused as he heard the sound of siren s. Oh man! We gotta go Mike they ll see these and think something! His companion said and with that he ran back and out to the caf . Mike followed after him, true he and his companion were friends but sometimes Mike felt as if his friend was a little forceful. However, it is unknown if it was a good or bad thing that his friend had urged them to run for that single decision alone. For when they got their they found the caf to be deserted and the PSP s to be lying on the ground. However when they reached for them they began to glow with a strange light and then there was a flash and they were gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Journey of the Crescent Knights

Chapter 2 The Siege of Spira Castle

Mike and his companion awoke to dim light, strange symbols on the ground, and two women who were coughing. Mike stood up feeling slightly sore, the bubbling sword still held in his hand as he stood. He then looked at the coughing women, one of which he looked at in wide-eyed surprise having seen her before. Aerith? Mike questioned. One of the women looked up still coughing slightly. She looked surprised, and slightly frightened.

H-How do you know my name!? She asked. Mike blinked, he was sure he was correct after all she did have a large quantity of brown hair that was tied back in a long ponytail. She also had the bright green eye s that belonged to Aerith. However she was dressed in a salmon pink robe that glittered slightly. The other woman who Mike was unfamiliar with also looked stunned.

Hey sis who is he? The woman said, she had long black hair with blond highlights, she had brown eyes and was pale skinned. She too wore a robe however it was light blue and had small white feathers near the cuffs. It was then that Mike s companion stirred, and he groaned then he pushed himself to his feet. Mike instantly went to his companion, kneeling and helping him up.

You all right? He asked his companion nodded, then he saw the two women.

What the!? Aerith? Rinoa? What-!? He gasped as he saw both, then he looked at Mike. What s going on? He asked, Mike was about to reply when a loud rumble shook the room they were standing in making them stagger slightly. Then there was a shout.

Princess Aerith! Princess Rinoa! Where are ya? A deep, gruff voice said.

Check the rooms! A another voice said cool, reserved, yet with an unusual authorative edge spoke. Mike and his companion recognized those voices, and no sooner where they going to say their names then the owner s came in. A man with tanned skin, bare torso riddled with cuts long dark spiked hair, carrying a large sword, with a gauntlet on his left hand stood. He looked rather irked. Then another man appeared, this man had short brown hair, cold blue eye s, and was carrying a gunblade on his shoulder, he wore a black vest with white fur near the collar. He looked calm but frustrated, There you are Princess hurry we must...! He then saw Mike and his companion. Who are you? How come your in the castle and why do you have those weapons? He demanded, Mike and his companion stared at both men.

Holy Canole! It s Squall! Jecht! Where are we? Mike s friend said, then the room shook again.

We haven t got time for 100 questions! We gotta go! Aerith, Rinoa come! Jecht said and he grabbed Aerith and Squall grabbed Rinoa and the four left the room. Mike watched this stunned, then he regained his senses when he saw his friend take off after them.

Hey! Wait a minute! His friend shouted and he ran off both gunblades in his hand. Mike ran after him, his body energized from before. As they wound their way through the castle following the other four they heard a loud roar and they all skidded to a stop. They then heard the roar again this time louder. Then the floor shook as something monstrous came closer, and closer. Squall held his gunblade tighter and gave a swing then he held it in front of him with both hands.

This should be fun! Jecht said smiling as he rotated his shoulder then he stood proud and tall, hand on his hip and large black sword, resting point first on the ground. Mike looked around then he looked to his left as the monster finally revealed itself. A large red body covered in scales with a large black horned crown on it s head, shining white teeth, drooling lips, and red wings.

What is that?! Mike asked, however his companions jaw dropped and he drooped slightly.

Oh great A Ruby Dragon! We re screwed! His friend said. Jecht turned his head.

What you chickening out wimp? Fine with me! You ll just get in the way. Mike winced at this last comment since he knew that his companion was now enraged.

Excuse me? I dunno about you but I want to live! But then again taking down a Ruby Dragon won t be a problem if we work together! He said and he ran up and stood next to Squall both gunblades held in a diagonal position and he rolled his shoulders occasionally. Mike come on! Your sword should be helpful! Especially against this! Mike hesitated then he ran forward and stood next to Jecht holding the sword in front of him one hand on the handle the other on the length of the clear blue blade. Then the two Princess who had been standing back ran forward and stood behind the four warriors.

We ll help too! Rinoa shouted as the Ruby Dragon gave a roar. Jecht was about to say something but stopped as the Ruby Dragon stepped forward and slashed at him. He raised his sword in time to block but the claws clashed with the sword and knocked it to the side and sliced into his chest. Then it took a step back and fell onto it s belly.

This is like when we fought the orcs! All right! I m next! He said, he jumped forward and swung his sword down on the monster s head it clashed with the black crown without even sinking in. Uh oh! Damn! He said and he landed on the ground he then aimed his sig sauer gunblade and aimed for it s mouth which hung open. Blue energy gathered at the opening and he pulled the trigger. A blue projectile shot out and formed into a icicle which shot forward and pierced the tongue of the Ruby Dragon. It gave a howl and it shook it s head side to side as the icicle melted revealing the hole in it s mouth. Blue blood flew from the hole as it shook it s head then it stood up and roared. Mike s companion jumped back smiling slightly. Ha! Eat that! Then he felt the loss of energy and got down to one knee. He looked up in time to see the Dragon get back and raise i! t s head. Energy gathered to it s mouth and it opened it s mouth flames licking it s jaws and it threw it s head to the side and from it s mouth erupted a burning inferno and it swept it s head so that the flames hit Jecht, Squall, Mike and his companion. Jecht and Squall looked barely hurt but Mike and his friend were trying to get rid of flames that had appeared on their bodies. Jecht smiled as the Ruby Dragon fell on it s belly again. He then held up his sword and ran forward.

Take this! He shouted his sword glowed with a red aura and he jumped and began slashing wildly at the Ruby Dragon his sword sinking into the Dragon s horns and skin. COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! ONE MORE! Jecht shouted and he finished with a powerful strike that exploded and sent the Dragon reeling back. It took several shuddering steps back, then it stepped forward, blue blood dripping from it s face it roared then it swung around so it s side was facing the group it s head reared back so it was a safe distance away.

What s it doing? Jecht said as he landed on the ground and leaped back however instead of falling to his knee s he slumped forward slightly.

Ruby Dragons are among some of the smartest of dragons, it s probably trying to make it s head, its weak spot a harder target only magic and ranged attacks can hurt it s head but if we can make it move it s head forward then we can probably damage it! Mike s friend said. Squall turned his head to him.

You re pretty knowledgeable about this creature, what s it s weakness ? He asked.

As far as I remember Ice, Water, and Holy elemental magic. Mike s friend said.

Hey! I know some offensive magic! Rinoa shouted, Squall glanced at her,

Princess stay back! Use your magic from a distance, and try not to use that is that understood? Squall said sharply, Mike looked at Rinoa then he turned back to run forward and to slice at the Dragon his sword sunk into it s skin and it gave a roar of pain. Mike pulled his sword out and leaped back into to avoid the counter slash. However he fell to his knee s pain coursing through his body from the fire breath attack that Ruby Dragon had hit them with. Aerith saw this and she clasped her hands together and her body glowed with green and white light.

Cure! She said and a orb of white light appeared and flew to Mike, he still felt tired but the injuries from before were now a distant memory. He looked at Aerith, and nodded at her.

Thank you very much He said he turned his back to the Ruby Dragon which had now swung it s tail at them and it hit them all Mike s friend gave a cry as he fell back, he lay they re on the ground. He stabbed his revolver into the ground and pushed himself weakly up. He panted and releasing his hold on the revolver he clutched his chest wincing.

Damn I think I broke a rib, it hurts! He said, he grabbed his hoody and pulled it off, revealing a white shirt stained red with blood. Aerith saw this and began chanting a spell, she then made a symbol and her body glowed with white light.

Cura! A ring of light appeared and went down Mike s friends body his shirt was still stained red but a slight cracking sound could be heard. He then patted down his shirt and felt no pain.

Hey thanks! He said then he ran forward and performed an upward slash with revolver at the Dragons side it made a small cut. He gave a sigh and jumped back and held up the sig sauer gunblade and pulled the trigger a blue projectile shot out and hit the dragons side. It was then a large icicle fell from the sky and landed on the dragon s side it howled as the icicle pierced it then dissolved into nothing.

Nice job Princess! Jecht said turning his head to Rinoa, Rinoa smiled then she returned to chanting another spell. Aerith! Use scan see how much health it has left! Aerith nodded and quickly chanted a spell. She then waved her hand and the room darkened then a bar appeared followed by another and it hovered above the Ruby Dragon. The first bar was red and it was only halfway down another bar was blue it was still full. Hmph, it s still got quite a bit of health Princess Rinoa do you know any summons? Rinoa nodded. Use one! He shouted and he gave a cry as the Ruby Dragon swung it s head to hit him. However he grabbed onto the head and dug his bare feet into the ground stopping the head. Sqaull! Do it! Squall nodded and he ran forward he reached the head and swung down as he did he pulled the trigger on his revolver and a loud BANG! ! was heard the Ruby Dragon gave a great cry and jerked it s head up. The red bar went down noticeably as the dragons head flailed about then landed on the ground. Squall leaped back, and watched as Jecht landed on the ground from his brief aerial adventure. That should ve got some of it s health down! Jecht said. He then turned as green orbs with red flames in the middle appeared around Rinoa then they flew outward. When they did the warriors vanished and the Ruby Dragon eye s rolled around looking for it s prey. However in the distance a giant machine moved forward one leg coming down on the ground with the force of a thousand weights cracking it. Then another leg came forward hissing as compressed air shot out from the mechanical leg. Then a hiss and rumbling sound as the machine colored mostly purple and silver stood there. Then it s shoulders opened up, revealing what looked like missile silos. Then the silos emitted a strange rainbow light then from the silos shot forth beams of light all of them arcing up and flying in every direction. The Ruby Dragon turned it s head in time to see sparkling lights in the sky heading straight for it. The lights landed on the ground sparking and impacting then the lights bursted into a column of holy light. The Dragon flinched and began panting as the bar went down to a sliver, then the warriors reappeared.

Alexander Impressive Rinoa Squall said, Rinoa smiled but then she fell to the ground. Impressive indeed but that took a lot out of you rest now Squall said then he turned his eye s back to the weakened Dragon. You there Squall said turning his head to Mike. Deliver the final blow use all your strength. Don t hold back! He said Mike nodded and ran forward. He jumped in the air and grabbing his sword with both hands he swung down. His sword slashed the nose of the Ruby Dragon yet raised it s head then it fell to the ground it s eye s dulling in color till all life left them. Then it s body turned into a large orb of white light that split itself into smaller yet still large white light. The orbs flew to each person entering their bodies, Mike could feel his muscles changing slightly this time becoming larger stronger slightly. He turned his head to see his friend standing up and looking at his muscles, they looked slightly more defined. He turned his head to Mike.

Okay Mike, now I believe you! He said. Squall walked over to the princesses.

"Are you alright?" he said as he helped Rinoa to her feet. "It seems you're okay. That's a relief." He checked Aerith as well."Now, there is one more thing to do." He spun around, pointing his gunblade toward the other man wielding a pair of gunblades. "Who are you and what are you doing in this castle?" The man was startled at this turn of events.

"Reuben!" Mike called as he turned to aid his friend, only to be stopped short by the extended arm of Jecht. "Hey that's right," Jecht said as he placed his foot on Mike's chest. "You guys are intruders here, and we take excellent care of intruders." He chuckled as Mike struggled to free himself from Jecht's heavy foot. "What should we do with'em, Squall?" He looked over to Squall as the man gave him the slightest of acknowledgement. "Well, All right! I guess I get to take you two down for interrogation." Mike finally managed to pry himself loose and roll near to his friend. "It looks like they aren't going to go quietly," Jecht chuckled, "MORE FUN FOR ME!" He charged at the two men ready for another battle.

"JECHT! SQUALL! Stop this at once!" Jecht stopped meer inches from the two men as Rinoa shouted at them. Giving her a questioning gaze, Rinoa continued, "Those two aren't intruders."

"The truth is," Aerith added, "we summoned them here." An awkward silence fell over the hall a shocked looks glanced all around. Aerith moved over to the two men, "We're really sorry for bringing you here so suddenly. I'll try to answer your questions as best I can."

Squall then cut in, "Perhaps it would be better for us to do this in safer quarters than this corridor" Nods of assent passed around and the group headed deeper into the castle. Once they arrived, the explanation began.

"Let me start with some introductions. I'm Princess Aerith. This is my sister, Rinoa" She gestured over to Rinoa which was replied to by a smile and a wave. "These are two of the strongest knights in the kingdom, Jecht and Squall. Might I ask you your names?" Mike and Reuben quickly introduced themselves, and eagerly awaited the meat of her explanation. She began to tell of the state of affairs in the kingdom of Alphonse . She told of the increase in monster activity and of the incident involving Knight Captain Arthas. Jecht grabbing onto this bit of info barged into the conversation," That was a secret meeting, How do you know about it?!" Rinoa added in that it was her idea and took over the explanation. She told of how they listened in to the meeting. After hearing of the situation, they knew they had to do something, Aerith took over the conversation again, saying she had the idea to perform a summon. She had remembered from her studies, ta! les of a summon that would bring heroes to fight for the kingdom. They had prepared the summon and was almost finished with it when they were attacked by the orcs and summon was interrupted.

"That would explain why we were attacked by the orcs," Reuben said as he was taking it all in. "Rinoa," he said to the one princess, "is there any way for us to get back?"

"That," Rinoa shrugged, "is easier said than done. Because the summon was interrupted before it was finished, a counter summon would be needed to return you home." Reuben looked a tad upset at the news.

"In addition to that," Aerith stepped forward, "we would need to gather everyone that was summoned in order to send them all home."

Mike, who had been quietly listening so far spoke up with his questions. "Others? There are others besides us here?"

Aerith nodded."Four, to be exact. We tried to summon six. We don't know who the other four are, but we need to find and gather them before any further actions can be taken." Mike sat down again, absorbing this new information. Jecht got to his feet.

"So these little whimps are supposed to be the big heroes that come to save the day." He glared at the two, "The look like they hardly ever held a sword, let alone know how to fight. They'll be monster food within the week." He said.

"Although I don't share his enthusiasm, I must agree to the point he has made." Squall stared at the two men, "These two may be many things, but they are not warriors" The room was quiet for a moment before Aerith spoke up.

"If that's the case, why don't you two train them?" Even the taciturn Squall reacted to this sudden idea. The princesses started to gain momentum from that point on.

"Of course!" Rinoa moved over to Reuben, "After all, Squall, you are the most skilled fighter in the whole kingdom when it comes to the gunblade." She sat next to the silent knight. "And Reuben here seems to wield a gunblade, not too different from your own."

"And I'm sure, Mike here can learn wonders from the great Sir Jecht." Aerith waltzed up behind Mike, gently touching his shoulders. "He could become quite the powerful warrior if you were to teach him." The two knights, though at first they resisted, couldn't keep up their defense against these two crafty women for long. They eventually consented to the training, much to the delight of the princesses. Reuben and Mike just sat and watch as the events unfolded and they were swept along with it. Reuben chuckled to him self and said to Mike, "And here I thought this was going to be another boring day." Mike was about to reply when the surly arm of Jecht grabbed him by his collar and started dragging him across the floor.

"Well, when I get done with you, you'll be the second toughest guy in the world." This filled Mike with dread as he was kicking and yelling at Jecht to let go of him.

"Let's go. We don't have time to waste." Squall called to Reuben as the the two of them left for their own training. Reuben himself was complaining a bit about the heavy workload and lack of a break. The two Princesses stayed behind and watched as the two new warriors went off for their training. "Oh! I forgot to ask them how they knew us. I'm positive we haven't met before now." Aerith said looking to her sister.

"Well, sis," Rinoa replied, "It looks like we'll have to wait for Squall and Jecht to be done with them first." She smiled briefly at the two boys fate. "I hope that they really are the heroes we tried to summon." Aerith looked at her sister, "I hope so too." 


End file.
